


Just Getting Out of Bed

by BewareTheIdes15



Series: Rockstar!AU [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/pseuds/BewareTheIdes15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are back together - it's sex time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Getting Out of Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the musical "Spring Awakening". I still have no explanation for why.

Jared loves this balcony. Like more than words can express.

Well actually, Jensen could probably come up with some really good words to express it if he was in his lyricist mode, but right now he seems to be stuck on "Yes, fuck me. Jay, love you, fuckin' yes!". Which, now that Jared thinks about it, are pretty much the perfect words to describe how much he loves this balcony.

Rain sex should, in theory, be cold and gross and a total turn off, but instead he's got Jensen's heat wrapped tight around the only body part Jared particularly cares about right now, and chilly rain pounding down like a massage on his tense muscles and the contrast has his nerves doing this scribbly twitchy thing that makes his whole body just feel 'on'. Also, wet, slick, shiny Jensen riding him like he's in the goddamn rodeo - best visual aid ever. And SO nice of the hotel to provide these padded lounge chairs - they are totally staying here again sometime.

Their clothes are still scattered all over the floor inside, rain pelting into the mustard-cream carpet where they hadn't even bothered to shut the sliding glass door. Jared hadn't been able to keep his hands off of Jensen on the cab ride to the hotel, like he'd gone months without touching Jensen instead of just those few, stupid, angry days. And all for nothing, all because they'd misunderstood each other, cared about each other too much and if Jensen thought he was ever getting away from Jared again, he had another thing coming.

By the time they actually managed to kissingly stumble through the lobby, fumble their way out of the elevator into the room - Jensen's room, THEIR room - it was kind of miraculous that they were both still wearing clothes at all. Jared thought it was an impressive show of restraint on their part, even if the elderly couple they'd shared the elevator with probably didn't agree.

The heavy clouds had broken loose, giving up to the fall of peppering rain and it felt so natural that they should do it out there, with this whole thing between them breaking free just as powerfully as the weather itself. What? Jared could be poetic when he wanted to.

And right now he's pretty sure he could write a sonnet, or an ode, or something equally meaningful about the way Jensen's ass clenched around him like he was fucking built to make Jared come.

Jensen's hair is dark with water, painted flat to his forehead in tiny sections that drip rain steadily over his sharp brow bone, caressing his cheeks before running in streams down onto his chest where the shock of moisture and air pulls his nipples to tight peaks. That's more temptation than Jared can stand, mouth flooding at the thought, so he leans up and seals his lips tight around one of the little buds laving away the layer of cold with his burning tongue.

Jensen hisses, head tossing back to gasp more non-sense pleasure at the sky. One broad hand presses to the back of Jared's head, keeping him in place as he drinks down the sweetness of Jensen's skin and fresh rain. Thick fingers wind into his sopping hair, pulling and tugging, adding that edge of pain the ecstatic pleasure of the grip of Jen around him. A sharp nip makes Jensen freeze completely, whole body locked and for a second Jared thinks his boyfriend - HIS BOYFRIEND - just lost it, but instead the other man just shudders and twitches and gasps out Jared's name on this perfect whimpery sound and he's really not opposed to hearing Jensen say is name like that every second for the rest of his life.

He gently bucks his hips up, an encouragement Jensen takes eagerly and picks back up with his steady, demanding pace. Jared abandon's Jensen's nipple in favor of licking hotly along his collar bone, the wet column of his throat. Plush lips -already swollen from what feels like hours of kissing - meet his own in a kiss that's equal parts brutal and tender, both of them so desperate for something they could have almost lost.

Then Jensen's head is snapping back again, exposing the long line of his neck for Jared to mark when Jared slides a finger into the warm cleft of Jen's ass, softly pets at the stretched rim of flesh where Jen's body takes him in.

"Know how crazy it made me, thinking about you with somebody else?" he mutters against Jensen's throat, licking up the steady trickles of water that coat the skin, "Somebody else touching your skin, kissing you, thinking you were theirs. Can't do that to me Jen, can't take it. Need you man, all of you. All mine."

Jensen's grip tightens in his hair, hips working even harder, muscles clamping down around his dick as the hot line of Jensen's own cock presses urgently against Jared's rain-slick abs. His "God, Jared," is the single most pornographic thing Jared's ever heard and for a second it makes Jared’s eyes roll right back in his skull.

He braces one arm behind himself, angling for leverage as he pumps his hips up to meet Jensen's thrusts. Every pelt of rain shimmers on his skin like it's electrifying him, cold water meeting the boil of blood just under the skin. Jared's shivering and he doesn't know if it's from the chill or the sensory overload or just how damn much he loves that he can do this, be this, with this man. Every fiber of his being is sparkling and alive, giving it all for Jensen because he loves him, loves him so much that he feels like some fucking girl in a romance novel and he doesn't even care.

His long fingers wrap around the steely length of Jensen's cock, so full of blood Jared could measure his boyfriend's pulse in it, assuming he still remembered how to count. Jen doesn't really need the helping hand, he's gotten off on so much less than the pound of Jared's dick inside of him - slamming into just the right spot each time, if the writhing jerks of Jen's muscles are anything to go by - but he loves the feel of Jensen in his hand, that impossibly hot flesh and velvet soft skin, the sticky-slick heat of precome welling at the head mixing with cool rain.

Jensen keens for it high in his throat and Jeff would probably bitch that he's going to screw up his singing voice but goddamn it's beautiful. His eyebrows are furrowed, rain drops tumbling over the ridge like a waterfall and the sucking heat of Jensen's smooth inner muscles tightens almost painfully around Jared's cock.

Three long, rhythmic strokes of Jared's hand and he's got Jensen shouting, sound torn helplessly from the pit of his gut as white heat paints Jared's chest. Those muscles clamp down impossibly further and Jared couldn't hold back if he wanted to, orgasm ripped from him in electric jolts that make every other sense fade into the background, his whole existence narrowed down to the flood of liquid warmth he's pouring into Jensen's body.

Jensen's hips rock lazily back and forth as they come down, mouths pressed close together, more lapping at one another's tongues than really kissing. It tastes clean and pure, nothing but clear water and Jensen and that's a taste Jared can happily live with.

Finally, with the adrenaline ebbed, the chill starts to make itself known at the edges of the cocoon of warmth between their bodies.

"We should go inside," Jensen murmurs against the jut of Jared's cheekbone. Green eyes open to slits, glimmering and indistinct from this close up. Jared nods his head in agreement and reluctantly lets go as Jensen lifts himself up.

Jared's unsteady on his feet when they squish over the soaked carpet and back into the room. Jensen makes an "Ah!" of warning like he's scolding a misbehaving dog when Jared goes for the bed, so he waits impatiently – wet skin pebbling with cold in the air conditioning - for Jen to fetch towels for them.

His jeans are still laying somewhere on the balcony's terra cotta tiles, which means that they're hopelessly soaked and since all of his other things were still downstairs... well, damn, Jensen's just have to put up with Jared pantsless for a little while longer.

"What's so funny?" Jensen asks, smiling at the goofy grin Jared can feel plastered on his face.

"Nothing," he shakes his head, does it again more forcefully when he notices the way the water splatters everywhere. Hey, if Jen's going to warn him like a dog...

Jensen raises his hands up in defense from the flying water and glares at Jared but it's completely ruined by the way a smile is still peaking up the corners of his mouth. He's only got one towel in his hands but he steps in close - the heat of his moist skin lighting Jared up all over again and his cock gives an interested twitch; honestly, Jen's better than Viagra - and pulls the fabric around both of them, holding them together in a tight, slippery line. Jared lets his arms settle around Jensen, pulling the smaller man in to his chest.

"Missed you," Jen says softly, nosing at the line of Jared's collar bone. Jared lets his eyes fall half-lidded as Jensen lovingly laps at stray drops of water on his shoulders.

"Me too, Jen," he whispers into spiky wet hair.

"You promised you wouldn't leave," is barely a breath, but Jared hears it all the way down in his soul. One of his hands slide up the knobby ridges of Jen’s spine to cup the base of his skull and hold him close.

"I won't. You're stuck with me. No matter what." It's more like a vow than he'd thought it would be, but it feels right between them, settles around them like the warm strength of Jensen's arms as they slide up and down Jared’s back.

"Good," Jensen breathes, face turning up to meet Jared’s in a slow kiss that does more to warm him than some towel ever could.

And it is; it’s very very good.  


End file.
